Bad Day 3
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: The Final Instalment of the Bad Day Trilogy. To anybody [New Digital World fans] who may have read the other two bad day's on a certian [coughjay'scough] website will not have read this. Michael, Shawn, and a few others fight an old foe... but how old?


And now the third and final instalment of The Bad Day Trilogy. This is a Fic based off another By I_Nukem called New Digital World and is written with his permission. I suggest you read New Digital World as it is a good story. 

The management would like to apologise for something right now...I'm just not sure what to apologise for. Oh wait, how about that not everyone is in here... actually it might be a good thing you're not in the fic...ok how about apologising to the people who are in the fic...no I shouldn't do that...hmmm...how about I just apologise for the bad day series in general. Yep that does it!!!

Ok if you haven't read Bad Day and Another Bad Day do that now...if you have read them, but can't be bothered to re-read them, here is a quick reminder.

Previously on Bad Day  
Bad Day:  
While working on a personal research project in the core of the digital world, Michael Scott finds the digital world crashing from his computer. Seeking help, he ran to his friend Shawn Williams, as he had been told about the digital world and offered to aid Michael with his research, the two find out that a virus has gotten into the core. After venturing into the core via VR, Shawn remembers about a retro virus that he helped place into Michael's computer. Upon learning this fact Michael sent him out of VR to retrieve the vaccine. After Shawn was gone, Michael came face to face with the Pac-man virus that had been taking chunks out of the core. He somehow managed to give the virus the slip. Soon Bladeramon showed up and, after digivolving to Daggermon, took care of the yellow pizza-like virus. Upon returning to the Real-World, Michael saw Shawn arrive with the vaccine. Despite being disappointed that he had been too late to see the action, Shawn contented himself by dubbing the virus Pac-mon.

Another Bad Day  
After hacking into Michael's computer one day, Shawn accidentally re-released the dark fever into the digital world. And to make matters worse, he was sucked into the world as well. Later Michael arrived home to discover that the dark fever had been released once more into the digital world. Thinking quickly, he used a program that he wrote to call other digidestined into a specific point in the digital world. Shawn was there, waiting with a Terriermon, who had been following an infected Lopmon. After the whole team assembled, Michael revealed that he had summoned them to a castle of his own creation, which was programmed to trap every infected digimon if the dark fever was ever re-released. After travelling through the castle, they arrived at the basement where an infected WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolved to become Omnimon. By inducing everyone's mega form, the group managed to defeat Omnimon, and blew the castle up eradicating the dark fever.

****

Bad Day 3

A few uneventful months had past since the dark fever incident. Everyone had gone back to their drab lives, and Shawn was bored beyond human conception. Michael had him cataloguing digi-signatures. He didn't have a clue what they were and why he wanted them. As it turns out, Michael wanted the signatures to find out which digimon were inside the castle when it exploded. He wanted to see if he could bring them back to life. He also wanted the signatures because he had a nagging suspicion that there had been a carrier in the castle. He theorized that if a carrier had been in the castle, it must have been within the original dark fever program on his pc, and if he could eliminate that carrier from the code, he'd just have the full fever program and viola... he'd have a cure by the end of the week.

'Yeah, you wish you could do that.' Michael thought as he stared into the distance. A computerized voice broke his concentration.

"Next stop Waterloo. Next Stop Waterloo. Change here for Northern line."

"Our stop?" Shawn asked as the double doors he stood near opened. Michael moved and stepped out onto the platform, with Shawn following. Michael turned back to look at all the people rushing past him to board the already packed train.

"Oh I hate the underground in rush hour." Michael muttered before looking around. "Exit!" he said to Shawn as the two walked towards the stairs to find their transfer.

"Ok remind me why we are here?" Shawn asked as he was pushed aside by a third person who didn't stop to apologize.

"We're here because we're meeting Med before going into the digital world for the reunion."

"And we're doing that because...?"

"Because it's been two years since we defeated the dark fever once and..."

"No I meant we're meeting Med because...?"

"Oh." Michael said as he looked at some signs. "Because it's easier for us to get to the digital world if we only open one portal."

"Ok." Shawn said as the walked down some steps to another platform. "One more question. Why am _I_ here?"

"Don't ask me man, it was JJ who insisted you come. Guy's finally flipped. I tell you ever since he's..." The underground train they were waiting for arrived with a screech that covered Michael's words from most, but Shawn already knew what he was saying, since he said it several times before.

"Yeah, whatever you say!" Shawn said uncaringly. They boarded the train and looked around, before resting themselves against the walls beside the doors, holding the bars nearby.

"I tell you, I really hate travelling the underground during rush hour." Michael said again.

****

'Ding Dong'

"Yeah I'm coming." Shouted a 17-year old girl as she ran down the hallway, her blood red hair swaying from side to side. As she opened the door she found two smiling faces standing there. 

"Ah, good afternoon ma'am, we're selling trips to the digital world door to door. We were wondering if you might be interested?" The brown haired teen said as his smile got wider. His blonde haired partner held back extreme laughter. 

"Finally." The girl chuckled as she grabbed the brown haired teen and brought him closer to embrace him in a kiss.

"Hello to you to." Michael managed to say as they broke up the kiss. Shawn coughed.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom..." Shawn said. Pausing for a moment to make sure that all attention was on him, he added. "I need to throw up due to your public display of affection."

"Hello Shawn" Medusa said slightly dryly as she led the two teens inside the house.

"Hey Lon..." Michael sharply elbowed Shawn in his side before he corrected his mistake. "Ow...err...Medusa!"

"Remind me why he's coming with us again?" Medusa asked as she reached the kitchen.

"If I knew, don't you think I would've left him behind!" Michael answered.

"Hey I resent that!" Shawn protested. "At least, I think I resent that!"

"Look man, no offence, but this thing is for celebrating the defeat of the dark fever. Did you help defeat the dark fever?" 

"Well no but..." Shawn tried to answer.

"No buts man, it's just that nobody knows why JJ insisted you tag on." Michael said before turning to Medusa. "I tell you the guys flipped since..." He was cut off by medusa's tongue sliding down his throat.

"Well, that's one way!" Shawn muttered as he turned away from the couple, and towards the fridge! As he reached it he turned to the two digidestined. "Hey where's the twip?"

"Twip?" Medusa whispers to Michael.

"Your little bro." 

"Has he got a name for everyone?" Medusa muttered before turning to Shawn. "He's at a friends."

"So the house is empty?" Shawn asked.

"Basically" Medusa said.

"Well there you go!" Shawn announced. "That's why I'm here."

"Care to enlighten us?" Michael asked.

"I'm here to make sure the king and queen get to the ball on time."

"And why would we be late?" Medusa asked. Shawn looked at the two then towards the only visible couch.

"Well you two could be, umm... squeeky squeeky" the two looked at him with blank expressions. "Well err...doing it!" Michael coughed.

"Err... yes well you know what I think it's time we started up a portal." Michael nervously said.

"Err... yeah, that's a good idea!" Medusa said, in the same type of voice.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Shawn said with a smug look on his face. "You two were late last time cause you were in her bed!" 

"You coming or not" Michael yelled from the room the computer was in.

"Well you're not gonna be late cause I'm here." Shawn again said smiling. Michael was just heard saying 'excuse me' to Medusa as he walked out of the door, Punched Shawn in his arm and walked back to the computer. Shawn stared blankly into space for a few seconds. "Ow, man that hurt!"

****

The three arrived in the digital world with a small bump at a small area that had seating and a wooden fire all set up in the open field. Nobody else was around.

"Thought you said JJ was going to be here." Medusa said.

"Maybe we're a bit to early?" Shawn threw his two cents in.

"No" Michael said, with a slight worry in his voice. "JJ should be here." He continued to look around. "Just typical, he wont even remember he's to turn up here. Seriously I tell you the guy's..." He was cut off by a rumbling in a bush off to the east of the site.

"What was that?" Shawn asked.

"Quiet" Medusa whispered to Shawn as Michael slowly approached the bush. Michael nervously reached out to the bush when two figures burst out of it.

"I told you we should have taken a left at the Play Station, we would have been here hours ago." Said a small, white, long eared creature that Shawn recognised instantly.

"TERRIERMON!" Shawn yelled in excitement.

"God," Medusa sighed in relief. "You scared us all half to death."

"But there's three of you, wouldn't that mean I scared you a third to death each?" Terriermon stated.

"See what I've had to put up with." A small blue creature said. "He's been following me for months."

"Unlucky Bladeramon." Michael said to his digimon while looking at Shawn and Terriermon dancing around "Really unlucky."

"WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?" a female voice echoed out around the site, catching the attention of the group.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE STANDING WHERE I'M LANDING!" another female voice struck back.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE LANDING WHERE I'M STANDING!"

"The twins?" Shawn asked.

"The 'Twins'" Medusa sighed as the group watched Savannah Laurel and Sarah Jensen walked up to the site, bickering all the way.

"Err... hey guys" Michael said to the girls, trying to detract their attention from themselves. 

"Where's Jay?" The girls demanded simultaneously, death glaring each other for doing so.

"Why do I get the feeling that anything I say won't stop my head being viciously ripped from my shoulders?" Michael muttered under his breath before the girls' death glares turned to him. "Umm... Well... what I mean is... Err... he's not exactly here yet?" Michael stuttered out.

"Well when is he going to be here?" Savannah asked. Just then a bright light started to appear mid air up a hill, past the site.

"Jay!" Sarah exclaimed, pushing past Savannah running towards it. Savannah, realizing what was going on, started in hot pursuit. Michael sighed in relief.

"Remind me never to do that again." Michael said as he approached the rest of the group.

"Ok, don't do that again!" Both Shawn and Terriermon said at the same time.

"Hey," Shawn said as he realised what happened "Great minds think alike."

"Yeah," Michael said, slightly distracted "And you've just proved it works with idiots as well!" 

"Hey I resent that" Terriermon said, "At least I think I do."

"Well you have to admit, it was there," Shawn said.

"Something wrong?" Medusa asked, noticing Michael blank look as he passed her.

"Weren't Sarah and Savannah going to meet Jay up here?" Michael asked.

"Yeah so?" Shawn replied.

"Well how come there's still a glowing light, but the girls are nowhere to be found?" There was silence across the group as they all conversed about the light. 

"What do you think happened?" Medusa asked.

"It is possible they fell in." Bladeramon stated.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Well this is a portal, but its not one arriving here, it's one leaving."

"What's he talking about?" Medusa asked anyone.

"Well travel to and from the digital world is one way." Michael started "Basically if someone is traveling through a portal from the real world to here, then nobody can use that portal to go from here to the real world."

"Which means that nobody is using this portal to come here, but Savannah and Sarah have gone somewhere else." Shawn finished.

"But where have they gone?" Terriermon asked.

"Only one way to find out." Michael said as he started to step through.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Medusa questioned with a hint of worry and anger in her voice.

"Wait for me," Bladeramon said, walking in. Medusa followed Bladeramon into the light.

"Well, are we going?" Terriermon asked, half walking into the portal

"Why do I have an ominous feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Shawn muttered as he walked in. After the group disappeared into the portal, it snapped shut leaving the clearing in a slightly darkened state.

****

As he stepped out of the light, Shawn, along with the rest of the group, surveyed his surroundings. There was Savannah and Sarah bickering amongst themselves.

"This is your Fault!"

"No This Is Your Fault!"

"No, this is definitely Your Fault!" - tell me you get the point here - there is not enough webspace in the world to hold the full conversation and I don't have the time to write it anyway. Ahem... Where was I - oh yes...

Apart from the bickering girls, the place was mainly occupied by large columns made up of 0's and 1's. These columns were evenly spaced all the way down as far as the eye could see, and all the way up, and left and right. In fact the whole place was nothing but columns. It was then that both Shawn and Michael realised where they were.

"The Core!" Both exclaimed at the same time as the three girls looked at them strangely. 

"What are you two talking about?" Sarah finally broke the silence.

"That's where we are, The Core." Shawn explained, quite proud of himself.

"Huh?" Savannah said making Shawn sweatdrop.

"This place is the Core of the digital world. These big skyscrapers of zeros and ones are basically what hold up the digital world. Since the digiworld is basically computer data, the basic data is made up of ones and zeros and is processed here. This place is basically a CPU inside a computer."

"Right I think I understand that a bit better." Sarah said, looking slightly puzzled

"Good, now explain it to me!" Terriermon quipped 

"Didn't you crash this place once?" Medusa asked calmly. The other two girls looked at Michael as he squirmed about trying to answer.

"I'll admit that the origin of some problems regarding the state of the digital world may have come from here." Michael started "But to say that I actually crashed the digital world is a bit of a harsh statement. I only really crashed my computer and the virus that was causing the problem was quickly eradicated."

"Anyone else buying this?" Terriermon asked, Shawn scolded him slightly.

"Not one bit" Sarah said.

"First time I'm going to agree with you there" Savannah remarked.

"You can stop now," Medusa said to Michael, who sighed in relief. 

"So anybody know how we should get out of here?" Bladeramon asked.

"Err..." Shawn and Michael looked at each other "Nope not a clue" Both boys remarked.

"Typical" Savannah said.

"I thought you two were meant to be smart." Sarah practically yelled.

"They ARE meant to be smart," Medusa started. "Though when the two are together you usually can't tell."

"Easy" Shawn warned Medusa.

"Yeah, lay off the insults on Shawn." Terriermon said.

"Thanks" Shawn responded to the digimon's kind words.

"I really like insulting him, so let me do it!" Terriermon said to Medusa, ignoring Shawn's comments.

"Great the whole world's against me." Shawn said.

"Yeah, well you got us into this mess." Savannah started.

"No you did," Shawn tried to defend himself. "When you went through..."

"Don't you try and pin the blame on us," Sarah surprisingly backed up Sav.

"Scotty boy..." Shawn began. "Little Help Here." After a few moment silence, "Scotty?"

"Michael?" Medusa yelled out as the Brit seemingly disappeared.

"Over there," Sarah noticed the brown haired boy and the group headed towards him. He was standing right next to a large column of data that had a chunk of data taken out of it. (can you tell what it is yet?)

"Oh Crap," Michael said as the group reached him.

"What is it?" Shawn asked from the back of the group, not really seeing the problem.

"Oh Crap," Michael said again.

"You recognize something?" Medusa asked.

"If this is about us not being able to get home again, don't tell me" Sarah said.

"Err... what's that?" Savannah asked... looking down the row they were on fixing eyes with a 10-foot high yellow sphere with eyes and a mouth.

"HELLO BOYS!" The 'sphere' said.

"Oh Crap!" The rest of the group exclaimed. Medusa pointed her watch at it and got a reading.

"Pac-mon, Ultimate Level Virus type." She started. "This guy doesn't just have his opponents for breakfast, but lunch and dinner as well. The only advice you need when he uses his Power Pill attack is just run."

"How about we forget the 'when he uses his power pill' part and just run," Michael suggested turning around.

"I second the motion," Terriermon said.

"Got my vote too," Shawn yelled as they started to leg it.

"Hey! What happened to chivalry and protecting the girls?" Sarah asked as Michael stopped and turned back around.

"If I went and started to fight this thing, you'd start complaining that you didn't need our protection just because your girls." He grabbed Medusa by the hand and started to pull her along. "Now stop talking and start running."

"GOBBLE GOBBLE!" Pac-mon yelled as he took a chunk of data out of a nearby column. Savannah and Sarah looked at Pac-mon and then at each other.

"Yeah running sounds like a good idea right now," Savannah said.

"You know, I probably could use the exercise," Sarah commented as well before the two started running after the rest of the group, with Pac-mon right behind them.

"This is... all you... fault... you know?" Michael said to Shawn between breaths, carrying Bladeramon so that they could get away quicker.

"How was I... meant to know... that virus... would turn into... an actual... digimon!?" Shawn responded, carrying Terriermon.

"Could you two... save this... for later?" Medusa demanded as they turned yet another corner trying to escape the floating pizza.

"GOBBLE GOBBLE!" Pac-mon said again. 

"Oh eat this!" Terriermon yelled over Shawn's shoulder before firing a green energy ball out of his mouth "BUNNY BLAST" The green ball flew into Pac-mon's mouth before it disappeared into the void.

"That was tasty," Pac-mon stated. "Can I have another?" 

"Err... oopsie?" Terriermon said.

"POWER PILL" Pac-mon yelled as he grew twice his size.

"That can not be good!" Savannah shrieked as Pac-mon charged at them with twice his normal speed.

"Down here!" Michael said as he grabbed as many people as he could and pulled them down another junction. Pac-mon charged right past, cursing to himself that he missed. He took the next turning he could as Michael grabbed everyone and head back out into the isle they were in and ran as far up as they could before taking lefts and rights through the endless T junctions available, putting as much distances as they could between them and the Virus digimon.

"I think... We Lost him..." Shawn said trying to catch his breath.

"I sure... hope so..." Sarah responded

"I don't know... how far we... traveled since... we shook him..." Michael started "It's only... a matter of time... before he catches us..."

"You guys really need to work out more," Terriermon said as he noticed the five teens out of breath.

"Sorry... but running for... our lives... doesn't happen... that often...anymore," Savannah said. Sarah just kicked the animal type into a nearby column. Suddenly a screen just appeared on it with writing and a keyboard made of light appeared underneath.

"There's something you don't see everyday," Terriermon commented as the teens went to look at the screen.

'PLEASE ENTER NAME'

"Well?" Sarah asked Michael. He then realized all eyes were on him.

'MICHAEL'

'HELLO MICHAEL'

'ERR... HI!'

'WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW'

'WHO ARE YOU?'

'I AM THE CHECKER OF THE CORE'

"What the hell is a checker?" Savannah asked

"Must be like a virus checker or something," Shawn said

"Doesn't matter, fact is this thing probably knows everything going on in the core. This could help us," Michael said and began typing again.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAC-MON IS'

'PAC-MON IS A VIRAL TYPE DIGIMON THAT WAS CREATED IN THE'  
'CORE FROM OBSOLETE DATA AND A COMPUTER VIRUS'

Michael glared at Shawn. "What?" The blond asked as all eyes were on him. Michael went back to typing.

'WHERE IS PAC-MON NOW'

'PAC-MON IS 3765 FEET AND RISING'

"Meaning?" Sarah asked.

"That he's going in the wrong direction," Shawn answered.

"We're safe then!" Savannah cheered.

"For now," Medusa said solemnly.

'HOW CAN WE LEAVE THE CORE?'

'BY FORFILLING YOU TASK'

"Our task?" Michael said out loud without typing, trying to think.

'THE TASK YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE FOR'  
'DESTROY PAC-MON'

"Oh that task!" Shawn said.

'YES THAT TASK'

"Wait... is that thing responding to our voices?" Savannah asked.

'NO IT'S JUST YOUR MIND PLAYING TRICKS ON YOU'

"Oh, that's ok then" Savannah said.

'THESE WERE THE GUYS CHOSEN TO DEFEND THE DIGIWOLD?'

Thankfully, for the computer, nobody read that message as Michael continued to type.

'SO ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS DESTROY PAC-MON AND WE GET OUT OF'  
'HERE'

'AFTER YOU DESTROY PAC-MON, A PORTAL WILL OPEN ALLOWING'  
'YOU TO GO BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME'

"Good to know," Terriermon said.

"I take it whatever this thing is, it brought us here in the first place."

"That's a good assumption," Michael said

"Wait a sec," Sarah started. "Why is it our job to destroy this thing?"

'BECAUSE YOU ARE THE DIGIDESTIND'  
'BECAUSE YOU PROTECT THE DIGIWOLD'  
'AND MOST IMPORTANTLY'

There was a pause where the digidestined waited with bated breath.

****

'IT'S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE' 

Everybody facefaulted.

"How is it our fault?" Medusa started.

'IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, IT'S HIS FAULT'

"Who me?" Shawn asked.

'AND THE OTHER HIM'

"Why our fault?" Michael asked.

'YOU'RE THE ONES WHO PUT THE ORIGIONAL VIRUS HERE'

"Hey that was his fault only, I didn't have anything to do with the virus," Michael pleaded.

'AND WHO LET THE VIRUS INTO THE CORE?'

"I didn't 'LET' the virus into the core it..." Michael was cut off.

"Face it, you're guilty as charged," Medusa said.

"You know you're in trouble when your own girlfriend doesn't believe you," Savannah said.

"When has she ever believed him?" Shawn asked.

"Good point," Sarah said.

"ARGHHH!" Michael yelled. "I do not need this."

'TOUGH'

"Don't you start," he said to the screen.

'OR WHAT WILL YOU DO' 

Michael put on a big smile.

"Oh your not gonna like his answer," Shawn practically sung.

'WELL WHAT IS IT'

"Re-format," Michael said slowly. The screen stayed quiet for a while before something started to pop up.

'DID I SAY IT WAS YOUR FAULT'  
'WHAT I MEANT TO SAY IS THAT WHILE YOU DID PUT THE ORIGIONAL'  
'VIRUS HERE, ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THERES A DIGIMON RUNNING'  
'ROUND HERE, THAT'S OUR FAULT HE BECAME A DIGIMON'  
'BUT WHILE IT IS OUR FAULT, AND WE'D LOVE TO FIX IT'  
'WE CANT AND WE NEED YOUR HELP'  
'PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'  
'EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS'  
'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'  
'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Ok we get the point!" Terriermon said. 

"Well I'm open to any suggestions," Michael said, ignoring the computer screen's ongoing plead across the screen.

"There are two digimon here," Sarah said.

"Yeah so you two digivolve and beat that thing," Savannah responded.

"Two champions against an Ultimate?" Terriermon started. "Do you want us to get deleted?"

"He has a point," Bladeramon spoke up. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"What about those induce disks you have?" Medusa asked.

"All spent up" Michael said sadly.

"Those digital grenades," Shawn sparked up. "That'd pull him down a level or two and we can take him out completely." He stared at Michael.

"Please tell me you restocked those things." Sarah said hopefully.

"Restocked and sitting at the top of my wardrobe."

"I.E he didn't bring them," Shawn said. "Bloody typical."

"Oh shut up," Medusa said. 

"No I wont shut up," Shawn said smugly.

"Well then I'll have to make you," Medusa started.

"Ohh I'm scared," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Wow they're worse that us," Sarah said to Savannah, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll rip you apart so much they wont even have your atoms to bury you."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Michael yelled before actually hearing Medusa's words. "Wait what did you say?"

"I was gonna rip him apart?" Medusa asked.

"No the other part." 

"About the not enough atoms?"

"That's it!" Michael said in a eureka style.

"What ripping Shawn's atoms apart?" Terriermon questioned.

"Gotta admit I'm lost here as well," Sarah said.

"I like my atoms where they are," Shawn complained.

"Not Shawn's atoms, Pac-mon's. We'll get him in a Data Destabilizing Polarization," Michael proudly said as the rest looked at him blankly until Shawn realized what his friend had said.

"Whoa, wait a sec Scotty boy, you said that was bad, real bad."

"How bad is real bad?" Savannah asked.

"Well let's put it this way, it would basically rip every single data byte apart at three thousand three hundred and thirty three miles per second," Michael said.

"The speed of light," Shawn responded.

"Still missing the bad part," Savannah said.

"Every byte of data acts like a particle inside an atom, which makes up everything in the digital world, including us when we're here," Shawn said.

"So basically it would tear our atoms apart and the speed of light," Medusa said as Shawn nodded.

"Ok that's bad," Sarah said.

"And you want to do this?" Savannah asked.

"Well there is a small, minute, chance that we may possible be able to localize it and thus have a miniature chance of getting out alive." Michael said. The rest of the group looked at him blackly until Shawn broke out into a big smile.

"I LOVE THIS PLAN!" Shawn said grabbing Michael. "I Love this guy, I love this plan, I'm Very happy to be apart of it... lets do it!"

"I swear there both nuts," Medusa said holding her head.

"Well then why do you date one of them?" Sarah asked.

"And why do you to fight over Jay?" Medusa asked.

"I plead the fifth" Savannah responded.

The next hour or so Michael and Shawn worked back and forth trying to program in this destabilization thing into the area they were in. after finally thinking they got it ready, the two started to explain things to the rest of the group.

"Right, first we'll attract Pac-mon up here. After that he'll charge at these points," Shawn started; pointing to the two columns of data they were standing between.

"When we see him, you guys are to run the opposite way, and down the next corner, and be careful. If we don't catch him then you're gonna need to run and come up with a contingence plan," Michael explained.

"What will you be doing if we're running?" Sarah asked.

"I'm gonna hit the switch that will activate the force field that will hold him between the two columns." Michael started "Then run like hell hoping I don't get caught myself."

"After that, the program will run between the two pillars and should obliterate him," Shawn continued. "Baring any problems."

"What kind of problems?" Savannah almost demanded 

"Well, we don't catch him inside the field is one." Shawn said.

"And...?" Sarah asked.

"Well any other screw up like the field doesn't hold the program, will obliterate us and the rest of the digital world too." Michael said.

"But at least we'll get rid of Pac-mon!" Shawn quipped. The others were not impressed.

"Wait, is there a chance you'll get caught in the field with Pac-mon?" Terriermon asked Michael, not really realizing the implication to the rest of the group. Micheal bowed his head in agreement.

"And what happens then," Medusa said, holding back tears.

"Either he eats me or the program gets me. Either way I'm a toast," Michael said. "But I'm the only one who can do this, I'm the only one who can get the timing just right." He tried to make his case as Medusa started to cry. She ran up to Michael and kissed him. 

"You're not dieing without getting a last kiss," Medusa managed to say before bursting out in tears on Michaels shoulder. He comforted her the best he could.

"I love you too," He said just to her. "Hey would you stop crying, this is a new shirt." He said as she looked at him and started to laugh. 

'HEY GUYS, HATE TO BRAKE THIS MOMENT UP'

The screen typed up, but nobody was looking at it.

'ERR... GUYS?'  
'ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT ME?'  
'YOUR NOT LOOKING ARE YOU'  
'THIS IS JUST GREAT'  
'HERE I AM TRYING TO WARN THEM THAT PAC-MONS HEADED THIS'  
'WAY AND THERE NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME'  
'EVEN BETTER'  
'I THOUGHT THAT THE KIDS WERE WEIRD TALKING TO ME'  
'AND HERE I AM TALKING TO MYSELF'

"Umm..." Savannah tried to say something. Shawn walked over to the two.

"Look if we're going to do this, now would be the time," Shawn said.

"Ok," Medusa said, wiping away the last tears from her face.

"Ok Bladeramon, let's do it."

"Bladeramon digivolve to..." Bladeramon said as he was enveloped in a red light coming out of Michael's watch. Bladeramon grew a lot in height as his dagger changed into a metallic staff. "...Daggermon."

"One universal digivice, so lets get two digimon up on the field," Shawn said as he pointed the grey square at Terriermon.

"Terriermon digivolve to..." Terriermon said as the white light enveloped him. He also grew in height to the same as Daggermon, but also put on some extra weight. He had what looked like a pair of jeans on as well as a bunch of bullets put around his chest. His hands became chambers of the old style guns, like Magnums except with three claws at the end. "Gargomon."

"OK you go that way," Bladeramon pointed with his staff. "And I'll go this way."

Both walked past five or six columns before firing down the rows trying to catch the attention of the 70's icon.

"GARGO LASER," Gargomon said as he fired lasers out of his arms like a automatic machine gun.

"DARK SHOT," Daggermon yelled as he fired a black fireball out of the end of the end of his staff down the row. Both digimon repeated their attacks up the other side of the row, alternating sides until...

"Found him!" Gargomon said. "COME ON YOU TIRED OUT YELLOW SPOT!" He yelled down the row as Pac-mon started charging.

"Couldn't you think of a better insult?" Shawn asked as Gargomon started running their way.

"Got his attention though."

"Get around the corner now!" Michael yelled at the group. The majority started to go, Medusa getting one last kiss before disappearing around the corner. "Hey digigod, if your there again, I sure as hell could do with your help" He muttered as Gargomon and Daggermon stood a column behind.

"Don't mind if we make sure he'll stay where you want him," Daggermon said, more as a statement than a question

"Besides, if you screw up we're probably all going to die anyway, I'd rather go sooner than later!" Gargomon said.

"If this is the reason you're being noble Michael," Sarah started. "You know we're going to kill you."

"Not if this kills me first," Michael muttered. "Oh please digigod let me live through this" He asked the heavens again as Pac-mon started charging down the row. 

"GARGO LASER."

"DARK SHOT," The two digimon called out again, slowing the virus digimon in his tracks, making it a hell of a lot easier to trap him.

"Little more," Michael muttered a few times before yelling "NOW" as he jumped as far back as possible and landed on the floor with a thud. The rest of the digidestind, and Shawn, saw Michael land but didn't see if they caught Pac-mon.

"Now you pathetic fool, I have you where I want you," Pac-mon said as he started to move forward towards Michael. Daggermon was just about to jump forward to rescue When Gargomon let rip his attack again.

"GARGO LASER," Gargomon shot at Pac-mon.

"Pathetic creature, you cannot harm me!" Pac-mon said in that all-powerful evil way those bad guys do. "Now you will die. POWER PILL" He started to charge forward until he hit something.

"One thing you gotta know about us 'Pathetic Creatures'" Michael said as he looked at Pac-mon trapped between the two glowing columns, trying to push past the orange looking force fields "We tools and we got the power." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (and a few more thousand O's)" Pac-mon screamed out as the columns glowed a bright light and Pac-mon started to disintegrate particle by particle. 

"Remind me never to do that again," Michael yelled as the rest of the group cheered in victory.

"Ok don't do that again!" The whole group yelled at him, except Medusa who grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

"Oh thank you digigod," Michael said. "Whoever the hell you are Thank You!" 

"Who?" Medusa asked.

"It doesn't matter," The brown haired teen said as he kissed his girlfriend again.

"Please tell me that light's good and not bad," Sarah asked as she pointed out a light starting to shine near them.

"Ok its good," Shawn said blatantly.

"I mean really," Sarah said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Actually it is" Bladeramon said, dedigivolving after Pac-mon was destroyed.

"The Portal!" The five teens yelled as they ran towards it. The two digimon looked at each other before following them.

****

The five teens exited the portal back at the campsite where they left. Down the hill they could see all the digimon and digidestined that arrived after they decided to take their detour. As they walked down the hill, the goggle-headed leader Jason noticed them and started to walk up to them.

"I thought you guys we're going to be here before me," He said towards Michael. The five looked at him as if he just said he was from mars... actually knowing JJ that revelation probably wouldn't have been a shock.

"Sorry man, my fault," Shawn started to speak "Got majorly side tracked sightseeing in London and it got us delayed getting to Medusa's."

"And they why are Savannah and Sarah with you?" Jason asked. The five looked at each other and after a few umm's and err's,

"JAY" the two girls yelled and ran after the Texan. 

"Are you sure you guys are ok? No problems or anything?" Jason asked questioningly.

"Nothing we couldn't handle" Michael said.

"Without almost killing ourselves and the rest of the digital world" Shawn muttered under his breath. The four teens, and two digimon, then started to walk down the hill to mingle with the rest of the digidestined. But there was one thing still on Michael's mind.

"Jason," Michael said, "Why exactly did you insist Shawn came along?"

"Well, it's like this..." The goggleneck started to explain.

And thus ends Bad Day 3: Return of the Pac!

And that's it. That's all the bad day's over. Read New Digital World by I-Nukem for the continuing adventures of the brainless idiots, well ok, so Michael's the only brainless idiot that's in the main fic, But still read it. 

And lastly all I will ask is you put your truthful feelings down in a review. Love it or hate it please tell me. I thank you. 


End file.
